1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of an administration node, a requesting node, and a normal node for deleting invalid content using a content revocation list in a content centric network (CCN), and to the nodes themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
In a content centric network (CCN), packets are classified into content request packets and content reply packets. A content request packet, also referred to as an interest, includes a name of a requested content. A content reply packet includes the requested content and a name of the requested content.
When a network device receives a content request packet, the network device may look up content included in a storage of the network device by a content name included in a header of the content request packet. When corresponding content is present in the storage, the network device may deliver the corresponding content to a requester. Unlike an Internet protocol (IP)-based Internet, in which content may be obtained from an original owner of the content, a CCN may enable an intermediate node, in which a corresponding content is cached in a storage space, to transmit the cached corresponding content as a reply. Accordingly, an average length of a transmission route may be reduced. As a result, overall usage of a network may be reduced, in that shorter transmission routes do not require as much network load into to successfully transmit content when it is requested.